iotfandomcom-20200213-history
Portuguese Empire (I
The Portugese Empire is a power in Iron and Blood 4: Powerplay. It is ruled by the player NedimNapoleon. The nation is already a colonial empire with plans to expand more into the depths of exotic worlds. History In 1128 The Portuguese Kingdom was established by Afonso I, the kingdom fought against both Christian invaders as well as Muslims. In the late 1400's Portugal had managed to secure its self from all foreign threats and it focused on colonialism. The main goal was to colonize Africa and South America. The colonization of both these new worlds led to the creation of great wealth within the Empire. By the 1800's the Portuguese Empire had become one of the worlds greatest trading empires, specializing in the manufacture, transport and sale of goods such as rubber, cacao and precious stones. When the Napoleonic wars started Portugal did the best thing it knew, it traded. Portugal served as a broker between all waring nations, as it did not want to involve itself in the onslaught and it profited heavily from giving out loans and smuggling. Even though the war had not spread to Portugal, the ideas had and soon the Colonies of South America started to rebel, the weak King Miguel caved in and gave the South Americans independence signing a fragile peace. King Fernão II saw that the situation was getting out of control so he passed two laws that would secure his reign. The first being a bill of rights that abolished slavery and imposed freedoms all over the Empire (though not the freedom to vote). The second bill was the Autonomy Act of 1853 where he made each region of his Empire an autonomous unit, with this decision he would put down any nationalist flares ready to ignite. In the meantime Portugal had also Managed to colonize the North and South Island of what is today known as Aoteorao. During the great war Portugal once again remained neutral as it saw no need or gain in war, but it saw massive potential in profit. Now that the new King is sworn in may the nation be by his side. Government The King is an Absolute monarch but he does maintain a steady cabinet of ministers that help him administar the state affairs, such ministry is the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. The King does not recieve his power from God like previous monarchs but from the People. Even though it is an Absolute monarchy the people have certain rights and privilages which tend to make them turn a blind eye towards the autocratic side of the Blessed King. The King is of the family of Bragança, and has a unbroken lineage to the first Portuguese King. The Kingdom 'till now has maintained a rather neutral stance in all the worlds conflicts. Technology The Portuguese have always been known for their technical innovations that extend the horizion to man. The Innovations began in the early 15th century when the Portuguese made the first caravela. A grandiose ship that sailed with ease through the warm waters of the new worlds. This opened a whole new horizon for future explorers and scientists. Even though the catholic church had quite an influence in the 17th and 18th centuries, it deminished as the Monarchs became more authoritarian. On the 12th of July 1882, on King Strangeloves 40th birthday the grand inventor Aarao de Sousa took man into the skies for the first time. Ever since the now King has heavily invested in the development of flight. Colonies The Kingdom of Portugal is the Homeland of the Empire but the King has overseas holdings. Such are The Empire of Angola; The Empire of Moçambique; The Empire of Zambezi and the newly colonized Princedom of Aotearoa. Each of these overseas territories has a certain degree of autonomy, white settleres do compromise the majority of the population of Aotearoa and a rather large portion of Angola. Each "state" has its own flag and Crest. FlagofZambezi.png|Empire of Zambezi FlagofMozambique.png|Empire Moçambique FlagofAoteorao.png|Empire of Aotearoa FlagofAngola.png|Empire of Angola List of Monarchs House of Burgundy: ---- Afonso I (1139 - 1185) Cause of death: Old Age ---- Sancho I (1185 - 1212) Cause of death: Illness ---- Afonso II (1212 - 1223) Cause of death: Unknown ---- Sancho II (1223 - 1247) Cause of death: Disposed and Murdered ---- Afonso III (1248 - 1279) Cause of death: Old Age ---- Dinis I (1279 - 1325) Cause of death: Old Age ---- Afonso IV (1325 - 1357) Cause of death: Old Age ---- Pedro I The Cruel (1357 - 1367) Cause of death: Illness ---- Fernando I The Handsome (1367 - 1383) Cause of death: Illness ---- House of Aviz: ---- João I The Bastard (1365 - 1433) Cause of death: Old Age ---- Duarte I (1433 - 1438) Cause of death: The Plague ---- Afonso V (1438 - 1481) Cause of death: Illness ---- João II (1481 - 1495) Cause of death: Accident ---- House of Aviz-Beja: ---- Manoel I (1495 - 1521) Cause of death: Old Age ---- João III (1521 - 1557) Cause of death: Old Age ---- Sebastião I (1557 - 1578) Cause of death: Died in Battle ---- Henrique I (1578 - 1581) Cause of death: Assassinated ---- Henrique II (1581 - 1633) Cause of death: Bit by a monkey ---- Tomas I (1633 - 1640) Cause of death: Syphilis ---- House of Braganza: ---- João IV (1640 - 1656) Cause of death: Illness ---- Afonso VI (1656 - 1683) Cause of death: Suicide ---- Pedro II The Mad (1683 - 1706) Cause of death: Insanity ---- João V (1706 - 1750) Cause of death: Illness ---- José I (1750 - 1777) Cause of death: Old Age ---- Biafra I (1777 - 1807) Cause of death: Poisoned in battle Warfare ---- João VI (1807 - 1826) Cause of death: "Fell off a donkey" ---- Miguel (1826 - 1853) Cause of death: Insanity ---- Dr. Strangelove (1853 - 1888) Cause of death: Insanity ---- Fernando II (1888 - 1900) Cause of death: Tuberculosis ---- Luís I (1900 - 1910) Cause of death: Assassination ---- Manuel II (1910 - 1911) Cause of death: Assassination ---- Carlos I (1911 - 1931) Cause of death: Old Age ---- Nedim I (1931 - ) ----